


Forgiveness

by sushitrash420



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME, F/M, Game Spoilers, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushitrash420/pseuds/sushitrash420
Summary: After the disaster involving your older sister Lunafreya Nox Flueret and her betrothed, Noctis Lucis Caelum, you aid the royal retinue on their journey as the new Oracle. Nothing, at this point, is written in stone.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FFXV writing Tumblr: naptis-lucis-caelum.tumblr.com
> 
> Starting my second fic in the FFXV universe, and this one will be a series! The idea came to me while replaying the game stoned and crying during Chapter 9, so I haven’t really decided on how it ends yet. I’ll probably have you guys decide what you want to see but for now, enjoy!

Your eyes fluttered open to the sound of dialogue in the room. When the voices became more distinct, you immediately sit up from the couch and look behind. The prince–the supposed husband of Lady Lunafreya–had finally awaken.

“Umbra left that for you,” Ignis told him with his back turned.

You stood up and patted Ignis’ shoulder to notify him of your rise. He nodded and exited the room quietly to leave you two some privacy. Slowly, you made your way over to Noctis who was staring at the notebook he and Lunafreya shared the last 12 years. He let out a choked sob as he grazed his fingers over the sylleblossom resting on the page. You reached the side of his bed, fingers crossed and resting on your stomach. This wasn’t how things were supposed to end, and seeing him in this beatdown state instigated the tears threatening to dribble from the corner of your eyes.

“We’re so sorry, Your Highness,” you said in an almost whisper, jolting your head down and your arms to your side.

Noctis looked over at you in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that after everything that just happened, you still called him by his royal title. But it wasn’t anger that sparked him, it was shock–shock at your meek attempt to continue carrying yourself as the new Oracle and last remaining princess of Tenebrae during that moment of vulnerability.

Your chest tightened in heartache while you continued to hold back your tears. As your vision fully blurred, you fell to your knees and crumpled the bedsheets in defeat. You whimpered as a final effort to keep yourself intact, but the warmth of his hand hovering over yours blew the water pipe behind your eyes. Tears ran down your face uncontrollably as Lunafreya’s death hit you like a moving truck once again.

“We’re so sorry,” you repeated in an even softer voice. “We failed you. We failed my sister.”

Noctis could no longer help himself. He brought you into a tight hug and the both of you stained each other’s shirts with continuous waterworks. Your chests heaved with every breath like you were absorbing each other’s pain. All sense of professionalism was immediately dropped as you and Noctis shared this period of grief, not as royals, but as two people who just lost someone they truly loved.

When you felt like your eyes were about to give out, you pulled away from the elongated embrace. Taking a deep breath, you regained your composure and looked at him with all the confidence your broken soul could muster. His tender blue eyes gazed upon yours as he cupped your face, prompting you to keep your hands over his.

“But for now, we must move forward.” You closed your eyes for a second, the image of your sister appearing in your brain, and repeated after her. “To aid the King is the Oracle’s calling.”

A faint smile of confidence appeared on his lips before pressing your forehead against his. “Luna’s death won’t be for nothing,” he reassured you. “I promise, Y/N.”


End file.
